<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>艾什大小姐喜欢就好 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326526">艾什大小姐喜欢就好</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>艾什鲍勃亲情组，内有麦克雷和艾什，不知道怎么打tag，注意鲍勃和艾什是最好的家人。鲍勃视角。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe &amp; B.O.B.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>艾什大小姐喜欢就好</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾什鲍勃亲情组，内有麦克雷和艾什，不知道怎么打tag，注意鲍勃和艾什是最好的家人。鲍勃视角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我叫鲍勃，是当年一款很知名的管家机器人，我是主人专门定制的型号，他们买我来管理他们的庄园。</p><p> </p><p>主人是世界知名的成功人士，他们是很多CEO的导师。这样的成功人士必然是繁忙的，就像大多数成功人士那样，他们游走在世界各地几乎没有回到过庄园里。</p><p> </p><p>我一个人管理着空无一人的巨大庄园，这是我的职责，也是我的使命。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来事情有了变化，大小姐出生了。</p><p> </p><p>主人把大小姐取名为艾什并为她准备了一系列的精英教育，他们相信艾什大小姐的前途一定会像他们一样成功而光明，打理好了一切，他们又一心投入了工作中，只留我一人在庄园中照顾大小姐。大小姐与主人甚至一年都没法见上一面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>艾什大小姐很漂亮，她遗传了女主人一样的美丽白色秀发，我觉得她笑起来一定会很漂亮，可她总是板着脸。</p><p> </p><p>艾什大小姐也有天真烂漫的时光，可是独自一人经历了八次生日之后，她再也不笑了。</p><p> </p><p>艾什大小姐九岁生日那天，我把切好的精致蛋糕放在大小姐面前希望她能开心的品尝，可她面无表情一动不动，像是一个没有生命的精致人偶。</p><p> </p><p>我没法说话但还是向她表达了自己的担心，大小姐终于动了，她看着我，眼神中像是燃烧着烈火。</p><p> </p><p>“他们还是不会来”这是陈述的语气，我诚实的点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道他们不可能来的”大小姐头也不回的离开了餐厅，留下我不知所措的看着精致的蛋糕和空无一人的餐厅。</p><p> </p><p>站在大小姐的座位旁看着那铺着白色餐布的餐桌，我忽然有一种餐桌根本没有尽头的感觉。寂静的白色铺满了整个视野，惨白的餐布像是要把人吞噬。</p><p> </p><p>“大小姐真的很寂寞吧”我在一瞬间感觉自己理解了大小姐的感受，将蛋糕撤走，我决定为大小姐做一些家常菜。</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟不能不吃饭”这么想着我走进了厨房。</p><p> </p><p>“至少我还能为大小姐做些什么”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大小姐上学之后，她的叛逆表现的淋漓尽致。我觉得她可能已经对这个家庭失望透顶了。无论她做什么出格的事情我的主人都不会出现，他们很忙，忙于穿梭于世界各地以至于根本没有时间照顾大小姐。大小姐的优秀是应该的，大小姐的叛逆他们都能出手摆平，我清楚地知道，大小姐长这么大甚至没有从他们口中得到一句表扬，甚至见面的次数都屈指可数。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大小姐在学校里经常与别人打架，每次被请家长都只能一个人默默承受几方的叱责，因为主人必定不会出现。我只是个管家机器人，无法介入人类的生活，也没有公民权利，只能在做晚饭的时候为失落的大小姐在饭菜上画个笑脸。</p><p> </p><p>大小姐慢慢长大，她出落的非常美丽，但性格却并不讨喜。她结交了一群奇怪的人每天去做一些出格的事情，与主人期望的淑女形象大相径庭，我觉得自己作为一个管家机器人或许应该对大小姐说些什么，像是这样不好一类的话。</p><p> </p><p>可是每当看到大小姐没有表情的脸和眼中燃烧的火焰我忽然就不想说什么了。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道自己究竟该做什么，好像我无论做什么都无法让大小姐开心，每次看到她的眼睛我都会有一种悲伤又内疚的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>我是程序简单的管家机器人，作为一个管家我却不知道如何让自己最重要的大小姐开心，我没办法给予大小姐一切想要的东西。</p><p> </p><p>于是无能为力的我只有沉默的陪在她身边，我的程序很简单无法处理复杂的事情，但我想一直陪在她身边。</p><p> </p><p>后来有一次大小姐把自己弄进了警察局，主人依旧没有出现，我似乎早就预见了这个结局，主人对大小姐来说只是无尽的失望而已。</p><p> </p><p>在接她回家的时候外面下去了大雨，衣衫单薄的大小姐在屋檐下看着这场雨，微微低头，我在雨幕里为她撑着伞，我们谁都不说话。</p><p> </p><p>看着就就没有动静的大小姐，我把手中的伞往前递了一递，她看了我一眼，似乎叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>“走吧，鲍勃”</p><p> </p><p>大小姐走进我的伞中，我与她一同走到车边。打开车门，她坐了进去，连平时的愤怒都不知所踪。</p><p> </p><p>那一刻我好像知道，大小姐再也不会为主人的缺席感到失望和愤怒了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真正的转机出现在那个农场的穷小子身上，我不知道大小姐是怎么跟她认识的，他们似乎被卷进了很糟糕的事件里，糟糕的我想要劝大小姐及时回头，然而我做不到。</p><p> </p><p>因为大小姐笑了。</p><p> </p><p>那么多年，在经历了极致的孤独失望与愤怒之后，大小姐终于再次展露了笑颜，那一刻，我忽然明白了我作为她的管家的意义。</p><p> </p><p>我存在的意义从她小时候对我展露笑颜的那一刻就知道了，却现在才意识到。</p><p> </p><p>为了她的笑容，我什么都愿意做。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为了辅助大小姐，我毫无怨言的参加了好几次升级改造，我从一个管家机器人变成了大小姐的武器，我是大小姐最坚实的盾，无论大小姐想要什么我都会为她达成。</p><p> </p><p>但无论如何升级，我自始至终都是她的管家，她是我唯一的大小姐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在那个叫做麦克雷的穷小子引导下，艾什大小姐走上了她所认为的那条正确的路。她用自己的知识把四分五裂的黑帮合并，甚至成为了死局帮的首领之一，我从没见过那样的大小姐，脱离了条条框框的束缚，她在自由狂野的西部世界创造了新的天地。这里的一切在她的规则下运行，她闪耀的就像是天上的太阳，永远带着自信的笑容，带着睥睨天下的气势，她是这片土地上当之无愧的女王。</p><p> </p><p>大小姐从小就说过，并不是每个人都能拥有一个幸福的家庭，她想要的那个家庭是在她身边陪伴她，在她最艰难的时候支持她，一个永远有人等她归来的地方。</p><p> </p><p>然而上面哪一点我的主人都没能给予她。</p><p> </p><p>度过了漫长的迷茫岁月，在见到麦克雷之后大小姐才终于被这个风一样的男人点醒了。</p><p> </p><p>与其等待着奇迹的降临，不如用这双手去创造。</p><p> </p><p>如果我没有想要的家庭，那我就创造一个我心目中的家庭。</p><p> </p><p>抱着这样的信念，不允许背叛的四局帮终于在大小姐的努力下建成了。</p><p> </p><p>我跟随着这样的大小姐，在她的身边默默陪伴，我的程序很简单没法思考复杂的问题，但是大小姐高兴，我就高兴。</p><p> </p><p>不管是当初那个孤独的女孩，那个愤怒的少女，或者是现在睥睨天下的女王，艾什大小姐就是艾什大小姐，她永远是我的大小姐，所以不管发生什么我都会陪在她的身边。</p><p> </p><p>她永远是我骄傲又温柔的大小姐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>麦克雷是个很有魅力的家伙，这点我也承认。他看似随便却有着自己坚定的信念，我想大小姐也很喜欢他，毕竟他是那个改变了大小姐人生轨迹的人，是大小姐生命中非常重要的一个存在。他们也曾有一段很亲密的时光。大小姐很高傲，所以我也说不清她对麦克雷究竟有什么想法。</p><p> </p><p>本以为大家能够一直在一起，可幸福的时光总是短暂的，那个本能成为家人的男人选择了背叛。</p><p> </p><p>我第一次见到那么愤怒的大小姐，她比之前的任何一次都要愤怒，充血的赤红双眼中隐藏着狮子。我想，大小姐可能从未想过麦克雷会背叛吧。</p><p> </p><p>那可是最初的家人，改变了她命运的重要存在。</p><p> </p><p>我默默收拾着大小姐发火后留下的残骸，在她的身边静静陪伴着她，看着她再次骄傲的仰起头变回那个无懈可击的女王。</p><p> </p><p>骄傲的大小姐不会允许一件事就扰乱她的内心，冷静之后，她依旧是那个驰骋荒野的主宰，让警察都束手无策的女人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大小姐撕毁了麦克雷的所有照片并发誓以后一定要亲手杀了这个叛徒，可我知道在内心的某一处，她还是不舍得。我看到她把麦克雷的照片和她的拼接在一起粘在了摩托的仪表盘上。她喜欢那辆摩托，即使摩托已经旧的掉漆她也没有换掉。那是她重要的机车，和照片一样重要。</p><p> </p><p>虽然麦克雷背叛了，可那些快乐的回忆并不是假的，我想，大小姐一定不想把那些重要的回忆全都毁灭变成仇恨。</p><p> </p><p>我也说不清她对麦克雷究竟是什么感情，喜欢吗？仇恨吗？还是说只是朋友呢？</p><p> </p><p>我的程序无法让我解析这么复杂的事情，大小姐的骄傲也不允许别人揣测这件事情，于是带着那说不清道不明的腐烂缘分，大小姐继续纵横荒野，将自己的人生发展成西部世界的一个传奇，我继续陪在她身边见证着这一切。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再次见到麦克雷已经是很久很久以后了，我们炸毁了铁道，他却要抢我们的战利品。麦克雷并没有什么改变，依旧是以前那种不着调的感觉让人摸不清楚。大小姐没有多和他叙旧，毕竟我们早已经不是同一战线，他是死局帮无法接受的叛徒。</p><p> </p><p>我会为了大小姐做任何事情，只要她一声令下我就会成为她最锋利的剑。</p><p> </p><p>惭愧的是，我们失败了。</p><p> </p><p>当醒来的时候大小姐被绑在了车上，我被拆成了两半，不过麦克雷并没有要伤我们的样子，他甚至还好好的为我戴好了帽子。</p><p> </p><p>身边的大小姐暴跳如雷，我已经很久很久没有见过失去冷静的大小姐了，只有麦克雷能让大小姐生气成这样又无可奈何，或许她真的对麦克雷有什么特殊的感情也说不定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绑着我们的车子在66号公路上缓慢前行，大小姐无奈的说着一些狠话我静静的听着，直到麦克雷骑着大小姐的机车飞速越过了我们的车子。</p><p> </p><p>“麦克雷！那是我的车！”</p><p> </p><p>刚冷静下来的大小姐瞬间又暴跳如雷，她对远去的麦克雷嘶喊。我用好奇的目光看着她，毕竟这样的大小姐可不多见。</p><p> </p><p>“你看什么看！”大小姐狠狠瞪了我一眼轻轻打掉了我的帽子。</p><p> </p><p>麦克雷为什么要从如此骄傲又温柔的大小姐身边离开呢？</p><p> </p><p>或许我永远都没法明白这个问题了</p><p> </p><p>我唯一知道的事，我会永远留在大小姐身边，做她最忠实的管家</p><p> </p><p>无论她想要干什么我都会永远追随她</p><p> </p><p>原因无他</p><p> </p><p>只要艾什大小姐喜欢就好。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：看短片的时候就发现艾什其实是一个温柔的人，她对麦克雷暴跳如雷，看似把怒火转移到无辜的鲍勃身上但却只打掉了他的帽子，这个行为在我看来有点像小孩子耍脾气一样，而她愿意对鲍勃露出这样的一面，鲍勃一定是她心中最重要的家人。她从小没有一个温暖的家庭，只有管家机器人鲍勃一直在她的身边，不论她如何叛逆，鲍勃总是一言不发的在她身后，无论她做什么，鲍勃都会陪着她。在短片里鲍勃拿起路标为艾什挡了子弹。无论艾什在荒野中如何厉害，无论她有怎样的成绩，她永远是鲍勃的大小姐，他全身心去侍奉的对象。或许只有在鲍勃面前艾什才会发孩子脾气，毕竟那是她的鲍勃，永远不会背叛她，永远包容她。“在父母面前你可以做一个孩子”鲍勃早就代替了艾什的父母成了她可以“去做个孩子”的那个存在。</p><p> </p><p>麦克雷虽然重要，但他无法让艾什放下高傲也无法让艾什恨之入骨。我想要是有什么能让这位高傲的女王崩溃的事情的话可能是鲍勃的离开吧，在我心中只有鲍勃能够牵动起她最极致的感情。只要鲍勃还在的话，这位大姐头或许真的是无法被击败的存在（心理上）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>